


Bath and Whine

by bookscorpion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: 'I just don't see why we should spend all that coin only to sit in a tub with warm water for a hour.' Lambert trailed after Aiden, decidedly unenthusiastic.Lambert and Aiden visit the bathhouse in Novigrad.





	Bath and Whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonherbarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/gifts).



'I just don't see why we should spend all that coin only to sit in a tub with warm water for a hour.' Lambert trailed after Aiden, decidedly unenthusiastic.

'Would you rather bathe in the river? In winter? Remember the last time, you _swore_ never to do it again.' Aiden very pointedly did not turn around. They had been having this discussion all the way from the inn and _he_ was going to bathe in style.

The footsteps behind Aiden stopped and he turned around to see Lambert glaring at him, arms crossed. 'We can bathe back at the inn. In privacy.' 

'But that's at least half the fun. Not having complete privacy.' Aiden fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'Lambert, unless you want to turn around now and leave me, we are doing this. You can just stop complaining and enjoy yourself.'

'No. I'm gonna complain the whole time. It's what you love about me.' At least Lambert started to walk again and this time, he kept next to Aiden. A couple of playing children almost ran into them in the narrow alley. Everyone else took one look at the swords on their backs and at Lambert's frown and got out of the way.

The square in front of the bathhouse probably looked better when it wasn't raining sleet and the flowers planted there were in bloom. But the weather made the bathhouse itself very inviting and even Lambert couldn't help but give a little sigh of relief when they stepped into the warmth.

After storing their clothes and weapons, wrapping themselves in a towel and paying an outrageous amount of coin, they were free to take their pick among the smaller and somewhat secluded bathtubs. The air was heavy with moisture and the floor deliciously warm, heated from below. Small wonder this place had such a good reputation.

Aiden took note of how well the sound carried in the cavernous hall, the vaulted ceiling amplifying even small noises. Rumour had it that the bathhouse used to belong to a spy and Aiden was sure that the man had appreciated this feature. The combination of influential patrons, alcohol, hot water and men and women of negotiable affection must have been good for loosened tongues and for business.

A couple of very undressed women eyed the witchers before collapsing into giggles, hiding behind hands and half-opened fans. Lambert scowled at them, but it was more a scowl on principle, directed at whatever he happened to be looking at.

'How about this one?' Aiden ducked into one of the compartments, separated from the main room by a heavy wooden lattice screen, giving them at least the illusion of privacy.

Lambert shrugged in a 'If we must.' gesture and followed Aiden inside, pulled the screen closed behind them. Aiden dropped his towel in a heap on the stone steps leading up to the basin, set a bottle of wine and a plate of sweetmeats down on its rim and climbed into the bath.

The water was just on the right side of scalding hot and he settled with a content moan, stretching luxuriously. When Lambert hadn't followed after a couple of seconds, Aiden opened his eyes again to see him still standing there. 'Lambert. We paid the gold. We won't get a refund if you stay on dry land.'

'I'm admiring the view. You always say that I should enjoy myself more. Don't rush me.' With as much dignity as possible, Lambert unwrapped his towel, treating Aiden to quite a view himself as he climbed into the water and gingerly lowered himself down. 

The heat made Lambert's skin flush, a very fetching red rising from his chest into his face. Aiden watched while he nibbled on some sweet pastry, eyeing the way Lambert's muscles moved. He felt tension leave his body and saw the same happening to Lambert. That alone had been worth the coin.

Neither of them said anything for a bit. Aiden had his mouth glued shut by the sticky filling of the pastry and Lambert very slowly sank into the water up to his chin, eyes closed. If Aiden hadn't known better, he might have thought Lambert was actually enjoying himself.

'And now? Are we just sitting here?' The silence between them didn't last long before Lambert got bored. 

Aiden took a swig of wine before passing the bottle to Lambert. 'That _was_ the plan. But if you want some entertainment, I have an idea.' He demonstrated by reaching between Lambert's legs, palming his cock.

Lambert almost dropped the bottle into the water. 'What the fuck, Aiden?' There was a slight echo to his voice as the ceiling threw the sound back. Despite his scandalised reaction, he spread his legs so Aiden could reach much more comfortably. 

'No one is interested in us. They are much too busy with themselves and their wine and their whores to pay any attention. You just need to be quiet and no one will notice a thing.' Aiden grinned and let go of Lambert for a second, but only until he was straddling him. The smooth stone steps under his knees were uncomfortable, but the look on Lambert's face was worth it, torn between desire and embarrassment.

'I didn't know you were this bashful,' Aiden murmured against Lambert's ear, his hand busy between them, teasing Lambert's cock into hardness.

'I am not bashful, I just have some common decency unlike other people in this bathtub.' Common decency was probably not the motivation for Lambert's hands on Aiden's ass.

'It's what you love about me. You'd never have any fun in your life it it wasn't for me.' The sound Lambert made when Aiden gave his balls a gentle squeeze was loud enough that the echo was perfectly audible both to them and to the couple passing their compartment. 

Aiden put his finger to Lambert's lips and waited until the couple had continued on their way. 'Lambert!' He gave him a look of reproach. 'As much as I like to hear you, do show some restraint.' 

Lambert seemed to contemplate murder. His threatening glare was undermined by a shiver and another moan escaped him. Aiden had started to stroke him in earnest, no longer content just to tease. The blush on Lambert's skin deepened and his fingers dug into Aiden's hips. Sweat was running down his face and chest, dripping into the water.

'We could have had this at the inn.' Lambert spoke through gritted teeth, determined not to let Aiden get to him. He was failing quite spectacularly. Even in the pleasantly warm water, his cock was hot in Aiden's hand and he moved his hips to match Aiden's rhythm. Small waves got bigger and threatened to splash over the edge of the tub. The sound of the water was almost loud enough to cover Lambert's moans. 

With a sigh, Aiden let go and sat back. 'Very well. If that's what you want, we'll just go back.' 

For a second, he thought Lambert was going to actually try and drown him. 

'Get back here and finish what you started!' Lambert grabbed him. When Aiden took him in hand again, Lambert muffled a cry by biting Aiden's shoulder. It still was loud enough to create a pause in the conversation in the compartment next to theirs, Aiden noted. He took it as a signal to speed up his movements, stroke Lambert harder. 

Bracing himself with one hand on the rim of the tub, he watched Lambert hungrily. Watched him lean back, golden eyes half-lidded, biting his lip to keep quiet. Watched him shudder and jerk, pushing the the wine bottle over and to the ground where it shattered.

The smash caused a lull in the noise around them as everyone tried to figure out what happened and Lambert took refuge once again in biting Aiden to avoid being heard. Aiden heard him _perfectly_ and he wanted Lambert so much it made him tremble. 

Later. They had time and a room to themselves at the inn. For now, he concentrated on taking Lambert apart. Aiden savoured the way he rapidly lost all coordination and was reduced to bucking under Aiden, thrusting up into his hand. When Aiden pulled him close, Lambert clutched at him, teeth and nails digging into Aiden's flesh. It hurt but Aiden didn't care, not even when Lambert bit down hard enough to break the skin as he came. His cum was hot on Aiden's fingers, floating between them in the water. 

Aiden let go of Lambert's cock and hugged him, held him while Lambert rode out the aftershocks of his orgam. His twitching squeezed Aiden's cock between their bodies and Aiden gasped quietly. 

'How about we return to the inn?' Aiden suddenly could see the attraction of privacy, a closed door and a bed.

Lambert grinned and squirmed out from under him, still out of breath but already finding back to his usual sarcastic tone. 'After we paid all that coin? No, you were right, this is nice. We should stay until our time is up.' He palmed Aiden's cock for a moment, making him flinch. Then he let go, ignoring Aiden in favour of the pastries still sitting on the rim of the bathtub. 

Aiden was left with the overwhelming desire to either murder or fuck Lambert, but neither choice was very practical right now. So he did his best to ignore both impulses and chose a pastry from the plate Lambert held out to him. He knew well enough that this was not over and after all, patience was a virtue becoming of a witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by [Raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy) \- thank you!  
> Inspired by Crimsonherbarium's delightful Lambert/Aiden smut [Imbolc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620349)


End file.
